Land Past A Star
by KyleGranger
Summary: Chap 3 up! Based off of the 2003 movie. It has been two years since Wendy, Michael, John, and the lost boys returned home from Neverland. Peter has returned and is bringing them back once again. See what has happened since they returned home. Please R&R.
1. Boys Head Home

**Land Past A Star**

By: KyleGranger342

A Peter Pan story based off the 2003 movie.

Chapter One  
Boys Head Home

On the edge of their beds, the eight boys watched a young girl over towards the window. She was telling them a story about a woman finding her true love by the means of a lost glass slipper. The boys' eyes were wide by the end of the story. The girls stood up and began making her way out of the room.

"Is that it Wendy?" said a boy with glasses on the edge of his nose.

"Yeah, can you tell us another one?" said a highly freckle faced boy. The other six boys in the room agreed.

"Alright, alright," said Wendy, turning around and walking back to the chair she once sat in. "Which one would you like to here? Slighty?"

"Umm . . . I'd like to here the story . . . the story you haven't told us for two years, the day you returned here to London," he said, looking down. Wendy widened her eyes and gulped.

"Uh. If that's what you want to here then okay." She said. "There once was a boy who never grew up . . ."

The boys seemed so interested in the story that they came down from their beds and sat closer to her knees. She hadn't told or thought about this story for nearly two years. Not since they returned from a land past the second star to the right. This land was beautiful. Full of mermaids, Indians, pirates, fairies and so much more. Also on this island, lived a boy. Not just any boy, but a boy that never grew up and could fly.

"Then the 3 children's mother awoke and screamed her head off at the sight of her missing children. Giving them hugs and kisses and what not. Soon their aunt walked in followed by the six lost boys who then became part of the family. And they all lived happily ever after."

The boys were smiling and frowning at the same time. How they missed the island called Neverland and the boy who never grew up, Peter Pan. Playing with Indians and fighting pirates. Good times they were to the lost boys who would not be where they are now without Peter.

"Well you boys better get to bed," she said. A dog walked in and pulled the blankets over them. "Night Nana." Wendy walked downstairs to find her mother, father, and aunt sitting in the den having tea.

"Sweetie, your going to bed soon, arent you?" her mother, Mrs. Darling, asked.

"Yes. I just came down for a glass of water," Wendy told them. "The boys just went to sleep."

"Is Slightly doing okay?" Aunt Millicent asked about her son.

"Yes." Aunt Millicent and Slightly just moved in with the darlings after Aunt Millicent got a divorce almost a month ago. Wendy grabbed a glass of water and made her way back upstairs to her room. Once the lost boys moved into John and Michael's room, she had no place to sleep. So she got her own room.

Around midnight, Michael woke up to a small shutter that came from outside the window. He grabbed his bear and got out of bed. He reached the window and peered out into the darkness through the stain glass window. He couldn't see anything. With fear of a monster coming in, he cautiously opened the window and stuck his head out. He couldn't see anything. 

He heard a russle in the bush down my Nana's doghouse. Michael quickly shut the window and ran over to his bed. None of the boys woke. He pulled the covers over his head and glanced out at the window through a hole in the sheet. He could hear the russling sound again when he noticed he left the window open about an inch. He closed his eyes and squeezed his bear. He was sweating.

A shiny light was swerving around above his bed. He noticed it was gold. Hesitantly, he pulled the covers down to see a huge bug of some sort. Immediately, he swatted it and got out of bed to go look at it.

It wasn't a bug at all. It was a fairy. But not just any fairy. This fairy was Tinker Bell. Michael's eyes widened. The little fairy was acting weird. She was nodding her head towards the window and pointing. Michael turned his head to see Peter floating outside the window. Michael was freaking out. He ran to the window and opened it more so Peter could get in.

"Peter?" Michael said.

"Yes, John?" Peter replied.

"I'm not John," he said, "I'm Michael."

"Are you serious?" Peter asked. "Well then you must have grown."

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked.

"I was here earlier for the story," he said, "I just didn't want to go home yet."

Michael ran over to the beds of John and Curly and shook them slightly. They awoke yawning and asking what was up. He then ran over to the bed that held the twins and the beds where Nibs, Slightly and Toodles were sleeping.

They had no idea why he woke them up until they noticed a boy standing by the window.

"Peter?" Toodles said.

"It is," said Nibs.

"Wow," the twins said.

"You look so much older," Slightly said.

"I know. Since I've been coming here everyday, the growing gets to me," he said.

"Why do you come here?" Nibs asked.

"To here the stories and check up on you guys . . . and . . . Wendy," he said.

"I see," John said.

"Peter?" Slightly said, "Can I go back to Neverland with you."

The lost boys, John, and Michael gasped.

"No, no. Just for like . . . a vacation," he said. Peter smiled.

"Of course you can?" Peter said. "Anybody else wanna tag along." All the boys smiled. "Well let's go. . ."

"Wait!" John said. "What about Wendy?"

"We can't go wake her up," Curly said, "the floor in the hallway creaks and it will wake up mother and father."

"I'll just fly in there," Peter suggested.

"You can't," Michael said, "she locks her windows and doors at night."

"Well Tink can help," Peter said. He turned to Tinker Bell, "Tink, go under Wendy's door and leave her a sign and if I find out you did anything, you'll be banished." Tinker Bell frowned and narrowed her eyes. She then through underneath the doorway of the boys' room.

Tink soon came back.  
  
"Tinker Bell," Peter said, "Give them pixie dust." She began swirling around the boys. Eventually, the boys drifted into the air with wonderful thoughts filling their minds.

"Wow. Haven't been able to do this in a long time," Nibs said floating over his bed.

"Grab anything you absolutely need," Peter said, "cause' we are outta here!" He flew out the window with the six boys following close behind.

The boys were laughing as they passed Big Ben's minute hand and zoomed up into the night sky, heading towards a bright star to the right.

Please Review.


	2. Multiple Lost

**Land Past A Star**

By: KyleGranger342

A Peter Pan story based off the 2003 movie.

Chapter Two  
Multiple Lost

Tinker Bell's glittery light guided the boys closer and closer to the somewhat noticeable island coming up. Following her was Peter and then the rest of the boys. The clouds and cold breeze faded away as the boy who never grew up's smile grew. He was so happy to bring them back.

"Whoa," Toodles said, "Never thought I'd see that island again."

"Neverland," the twins said together. The fairy infront flew lower and lower which brought the lost boys down more. They were now hovering over the island. The ice crystals on the leaves of the trees melted away as Peter Pan flew overhead. A large tree in the center of the forest grew nearer and nearer. It was the former home of the lost boy and still the home of Peter and Tinker Bell. And it was now home to the Lost Boys.

When they reached the tree, each boy went into their individual entrances. The twins landed in their hammocks; Nibs, on a tree branch; Slightly, in the center of the room; Curly, elevating down in a basket along with Michael and John; Peter and Tink used their entrance; and Toodles landed upon his bed that was occupied by an unfamiliar face.

"Hello," said the little boy. Toodles eyes widened.

"Who the hell are you?" Toodles shouted.

"Newt," the little boy said. He had dark red hair that nearly covered his eyes and a highly freckled face. He looked as if he were only eight years old. Toodles looked around to find two more boys who looked a little more Slightly's age of ten.

"I'm Brever," said a boy in a hammock right by Peter's bed. He had dirty blonde hair and icy blue eyes that put a chill down Toodle's back.

"Waron," said the other boy near the twins' hammocks. He had short, messy, brown hair.

Peter finally stepped in. "See, I was really lonely without anybody here but Tink, so I went and found some more unwanted children." Their jaws dropped.

"Well, what are they?" Nibs questioned.

"What do you mean-," Peter began when Waron cut in.

"We're the lost boys," he said.

"Ah hell no," Curly shouted, "We are the only Lost Boys."

Waron scrunched his face in anger. "Well, we're the new and improved Lost Boys."

Tensions were growing high in the room, so Peter decided to break the argument. "Okay . . . you guys are the original Lost Boys. And you guys are the second Lost Boys. That's what I'll call you: The First Lost Boys and the Second Lost Boys."

"That sounds completely original," John said. Peter made a face at him.

"Tell you what, let's all go on a tour of the island," Peter said, "not much has changed since you guys left two years ago, but a little did."

The boys flew back outside through their exits with the Second Lost Boys lifting off behind them. They flew around the forest that surrounded their tree house, noticing Indians hunting for animals. At times you could see rabbits and deer running in the opposite direction.

They turned towards the beach and began to soar over the water wear glossy green specks could be seen. They glossy specks were the tails of the mermaids, who began leaping out of the water at them.

The Black Castle soon came into view. Barely anything had changed about it. It just seen to be rustier and one of the towers was missing from the left. Peter had explained to them that one of the pirate ship's cannons had fallen and hit it in a very weak spot.

They flew towards the mountain in the center of the island. A cave could be seen through the thick trees. Toodles recognized it as The Never Cave. It was called this because within it was a large rock that supposedly covers the entrance to a secret cavern. Marking upon the walls show this.

Peter swerved to the right turning into a small gulf where a tiny ship could be spotted. He declined and the boys followed. The small ship was now becoming larger and larger. A cloud drifted in front of them and they hid behind it.

"Peter," Slightly began, "I thought we fought off all the pirates."

"Well," Peter explained, "after me and Tinker Bell returned from London, pirates that were not killed came back a stole the boat one night I went back to London to get Waron, Brever, and Newt."

"Well, who is the leader of them now?" Nibs asked.

"Finn," Peter said, "he was Captain Hook's number one pirate and he is now captain of the Jolly Roger. Finn ensured Hook that if something would to happen to him, he would take over as captain."

"That doesn't sound like Hook for some reason," Michael laughed.

BANG!

A large cannon was heading straight at the cloud. All the boys scattered into different directions.

"We've been spotted!" Peter shouted. "Everybody back to the tree house." They all flew away from the gulf, back to the core of the tree.

"Gee," Curly said, "They're really aware." The boys laughed while panting.

Peter then began softly mumbling to himself: "I wonder how Wendy is doing?"

**Please Review.**


	3. Welcome Home Mother

**Land Past A Star**

By: KyleGranger342

A Peter Pan story based off the 2003 movie.

Chapter Three  
Welcome Home Mother

Wendy's eyes fluttered as she awoke the next morning. The sun was beating down on her face through the blinds. Foot steps could be heard growing louder. There was a tap on the door.

"Wendy, dear, are you up," said a soft voice.

"Yes mother!" she replied quietly not to wake the boys across the halls. She heard another tap but it was meant for the boys.

"Boys? Are you awake?" she heard her mother say softly. No answer. The foot steps were now moving down the hall and couldn't be heard anymore. Most likely her mother thought they were sleeping still, so she didn't disturb them.

Wendy got out of bed and walked to the closet. She picked out a nice dress and changed out of her nightdress. She met her Aunt Millicent downstairs at the breakfast table. She was sipping some tea and offered some to Wendy, who declined the offer.

It was now quarter to eleven and Wendy joined her mother in going and waking the boys.

"They must have been up late last night discussing the story you last told them," her mother assumed. They reached the door and tapped on it hard. No answer or noise from inside. She tried again, but harder. Still no answer. "Deep sleep," she said. She cautiously opened the door to the dark room. Wendy walked across the room, dodging beds, to the window and withdrew the drapes.

They both gasped at the sight of the empty beds.

"Oh my gosh," Wendy said, "Where are they?"

"Millicent! MILLICENT!" Mrs. Darling called. Aunt Millicent came charging in the room.

"What's wrong? What's the matter?" she said looking at the empty bed where her son, Slightly, should have been. "Oh my god! Where are they?"

"I don't know," Mrs. Darling and Wendy said together.

"Wendy, go call your father," Mrs. Darling told her daughter. Wendy did as she was told and went downstairs to the telephone to call her father who was at work.

"Hello?" said the operator.

"Mr. Darling, please," she told him.

"Please hold," he said.

"Hello?" said the voice of Mr. Darling.

"Father?"

"Wendy? What's wrong, sweetheart?" her father asked.

"The boys. They're missing!" she told him.

"What?" he said, "I'll be home right away."

Wendy could here the dial tone and she hung it up and charged back upstairs. "I called," she told the two adults.

"And?" Millicent said anxiously.

"He's on his way home," she explained.

"Good," Mrs. Darling said. "I'm going to go call the police." Her mother exited the room, followed by aunt Millicent. Wendy looked around the empty room at each bed and sighed. She walked into her room to get a brush to brush her hair in the bedside table. When she opened the drawer, a small object fell out and rolled under her bed. She crouched down to retrieve the object. Once she had it in her grasp and pulled it out, she looked down at it. It was a thimble. Her eyes widened. 'They must have,' she thought.

She got up and rushed to the window of the boys bedroom. On the windowsill were small glittering specs. Her eyes widened even more and she gasped.

She ran back into her room to the window and looked up to where the second star would regularly be. She dropped her head down.

"Peter," she sighed.

Glittering specs were now in her very. A pile of it was sitting on the windowsill with tiny footprints within the pile.

"I must go," she said to herself.

She ran out of the room and to the stairway to see that the police had just arrived outside the house. She ran back into her room and closed the door. She gathered some clothes, accessories, and toiletries and shoved them into a small bag.

She gave her plan a second thought and agreed with it. 

"I'll be back soon," she said to the room. She bent down and slid the pixie dust into her hand. She threw it over her head. Some glittering specs had hit the floor.

'Christmas. Brothers. Family. Candy. Presents. Neverland,' she thought. She began to hover above the ground. She grabbed the small bag and unlatched the window and opened it to a cool, cloudy afternoon.

As she glided out the window, she tried to recall the way to Neverland.

'But there are no stars,' she thought. 'It's mid day.'

She narrowed her eyebrows. 'I'll find a way.' She flew higher and higher into the cloudy sky past the clouds. The higher she flew, the darker the sky got. Stars could now be seen, but not her particular bright star. She turned in the direction the Earth spun and she began speeding to make it night sooner.

Since the stars could be seen earlier than normal lately, it was not long till she reached the location of the star. Once she saw it, her heart filled with joy. 'I'll get to see Peter, and the boys, and Tinker Bell,' she thought and then rethought that thought, 'Wait . . . I'll get to see Peter, and the boys!'

She began to speed towards the star. Her smile growing as she got closer. Color and light began to swirl around her. 'I did it! I found it!' she thought.

The light and color soon faded away. Clear water was flowing beneath her. The island drawing closer and closer.

"IM HERE!" she said excitedly. She did flips and twirls as she came towards the shore where she could see mermaids jumping as they swam.

The tree came into view and she began to descend from the air. She landed on a large root of the tree that was sticking out of the ground. She jumped into the air and began flying once more towards an entrance that happened to be Toodles'. She began elevating down from the ceiling in a basket. All the boys and Peter, plus some unfamiliar faces were sitting in the room, watching her descend. They were holding their weapons just incase it was a pirate, but when they noticed it was her, they put them down.

She then heard Peter say, "Mother," with a smile.

**Please Review.**


End file.
